


Rascals

by DarthRiver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e15 By Inferno's Light, Episode: s06e07 Rascals, M/M, Pre-Slash, Transporter Malfunction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 逃出Dominion集中营的时候，倒霉的医生不幸中招成了传送器事故的又一受害者。回到DS9以后年轻的医生决定和他的卡达西好朋友好好聊聊。
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak





	Rascals

**Author's Note:**

> 我是实在想不出标题了，偷懒了

马托克成功地憋住了一声响亮的克林贡式大笑，不过严格来说他只成功了一半。而巴希尔对那剩下跑出来的一半噎住了似的怪叫感到疑惑，他的确也很高兴他们能够及时逃出集中营，但马托克的反应不像是单纯劫后余生的喜悦。……反倒是紧盯着他，就像是看到了什么有趣的东西。武夫的视线也在他身上游移了一下，但他很快便扭过头去冲到驾驶座上去启动飞艇，动作快得简直不像一个重伤病患。同一牢房的罗慕兰女人面无表情，把手放到了自己的下巴上摩挲着，一言不发。

话说回来，为什么他们都看起来那么高呢？巴希尔把目光投向早已跟随武夫的动作坐到了另一个驾驶位上的盖瑞克。他迈开腿朝对方走去，好的，的确是出事了。从飞艇传送点走到驾驶位绝对不需要这么多步。但就像任何人类那样，出了大问题时的第一本能自然是否认。巴希尔把手放到了盖瑞克的座位顶端，为什么我的手看起来那么小呢？

“ 我们需要联系DS9，尽快通知他们关于变形人顶替我的情况。”

盖瑞克的背突然绷紧了，巴希尔猜始作俑者要么是幽闭恐惧症，要么是他的异常状态让盖瑞克陷入混乱，又或是两者都是。

他长叹了一口气：“现在我们没有时间纠结这个问题，盖瑞克，拜托了。”

“ 当然，医生。”

所有人的反应都在他的意料之内。

他看到希斯科见到他们平安归来露出的笑容曲速消失了。他还没有见到戴克斯，不过目前他并不是非常想见她，毕竟他可不想把自己目前的状态进行全站广播（虽然这根本就是难以避免的情况，只要他出现在商业区，进了医务室，那就已经等于是向全站宣布他们的首席医疗官出事了）。琦拉的眉头扬得像是要消失在她的发际线间，但琦拉就是琦拉，还是不变的态度，寒暄了几句确定他没有连自己的头脑也一起缩水后便回去忙自己的活了。奥布莱恩低声地骂了一句脏话，嘟囔着巴希尔听得不那么真切的话，那些碎碎念隐约介于他妈的不要再来这个了和狗屎怎么又来之间。武夫还是没有什么太大的反应，他算是比马托克好上太多的病人，非常配合他的治疗安排。他在飞艇上给武夫做过了必要的临时治疗，又在回了DS9以后跟着他进了医务室，让他能把武夫目前的状态和需要做的进一步治疗交代给了他的医护团队们。当然，如果在他进行说明的时候他们能停止用那种惊恐又困惑的眼神看着他，情况能好上太多。

他又想起飞艇上武夫在他忙着急救的时候，克林贡军官沉默了大部分时间后突然开口，看起来并没有太多对巴希尔目前异常状态的忧虑，这样的态度反倒是非常令人安心。

“ 别担心，医生，”武夫对他点点头。“以前在进取号上也发生过类似的情况，我相信这次奥布莱恩可以很快就解决这个问题。”

后续也是有武夫的陪同才能那么快就说服DS9的工作人员这真的是传送器事故而不是什么不合时宜的恶作剧。就这点而言，巴希尔真的非常感谢他。

起码直到希斯科呼叫他之前，除了他缩水的状态以外，事情看起来都像是没有脱离正常状态太远。

朱利安给自己取了样，按照星联数据库里进取号的传送器事故报告和自己上一次正常状态下的传送数据做了对比，发现他的案例和报告里的描述差距并不算大。就在他要呼叫奥布莱恩，把他的调查结果汇报给对方前，他的通讯器响了。

“ 希斯科呼叫巴希尔医生。”

“ 巴希尔收到。”

“ 医生，请来我的办公室报到一下。”

他在回话前发出了挫败的长叹，他早该想到这一结局是无法避免的。

“ 收到，我会在十分钟内报到。”

看来现在他也没有太多选择，巴希尔无奈地摇头，从现在显得有些太大的椅子上起身，走出了自己的办公室。

医务室里的贝久医护人员们尴尬又好奇，会在认为他没有注意到的情况下偷瞄他，巴希尔倒是希望他们不如大大方方地承认他们的好奇心，直接地打量他，或是直接开口问他，这都比这样看似是在照顾他心情的躲闪行为要好得多。

“ 贾巴拉护士，”巴希尔找到了他的护士长，年长的贝久护士看上去很冷静，虽然她破天荒地露出了极微小的笑意。“我的调查结果都已经展示在我的电脑终端上了，奥布莱恩先生应该会知道该怎么利用这些数据，请替我帮忙联系他一下，谢谢。”

他咬着下嘴唇，艰难地承认：“在这个问题解决之前，我会暂时停止DS9首席医疗官的职责，请把我的决定转告给其他同事。”

这回贾巴拉是真心实意地笑了：“非常明智的决定，医生，请放心交给我们。”

巴希尔走进店里的时候盖瑞克正躲在店里后方的仓库里，他拿着PADD但却怎么也看不进去，这也许不是一个开店的好时机，不过他也不是很想立刻逃回自己的舱房。过去几天发生的一切都太多太快，他本应可以正常处理这些恼人的信息，可他被关在那该死的墙壁间实在太久，詹哈达士兵的质问声，裂解枪开火的声音，他自己不肯慢下来的心跳声全都混在一起，在一片黑暗中化成黏糊糊的实体蒙在他脸上，让呼吸变得更加艰难。

你已经不在墙壁里了，专心。

“ 盖瑞克？你在吗？”

店内传来的陌生嗓音正是他需要的，完美地分散了他的注意力。盖瑞克几乎是立刻放弃了他徒劳的盘点库存的尝试，扭头掀开那道分割了库房和店内的门帘，又准备好他最完美的对顾客用笑容。

缩水了的巴希尔医生就站在那里，双手握拳不知道该往哪里摆，他看起来……就像一个普通的小孩，又瘦又小，和他身上一起缩小了的星联制服形成了异常好笑的对比。不过这倒是给他提供了一个满足好奇心的机会，他并不是没有好奇过他的好医生的过去会是什么样的，但医生的过去这么直接地展示在他眼前又是另一回事了。

“ 啊，医生，”盖瑞克靠近他的朋友，随着距离的接近，异样的感觉变得更加强烈，原本比他还高上几厘米的男人现在却在仰视着他。“很高兴见到你。”

巴希尔皱了皱眉，抢先一步转开了视线，小小的脸蛋上带着掩饰不住的懊恼情绪，他的反应远比他们五年前最初见面时更明显。盖瑞克微笑着等待他的回应，注意到了医生目前对情绪的控制力显然是大大地削弱了，他不禁好奇这究竟是生理还是心理的影响。

他咬着嘴唇小声嘟囔了一句：“这世上可没有10岁的医生。”

注意到自己不小心把这显然该是藏在心里的评论说出口的巴希尔显得更生气了，他抬手抓了抓头发。

“ 抱歉，我只是在想……你是不是有空能跟我聊聊。”

“ 当然了，医生！”盖瑞克对巴希尔挑起的眉头不置可否。“但是我必须坚持称呼你为医生，毕竟被传送器影响的只有你的身体而不是你的头脑和你的职业技术。不过我必须得问，为什么是我？我应该不是你聊天的第一人选才对。”

小医生突然动了起来，自己转到盖瑞克店里的工作台附近，先把自己安顿到了其中一张椅子上，朝盖瑞克自己的椅子摆摆手，示意卡达西人坐下。

“ 实际上你的确是第一人选，适合跟现在的我聊些我现在想聊的话题的人选实在不是很多。武夫能够理解，但他……不是那种健谈的类型。Chief现在在忙，而且我还期待着他能早点帮我解决这个问题，我可不想跟他聊天拖慢他的进度。其他人嘛……我觉得你应该不需要我再继续说下去了。”

盖瑞克在他说到一半的时候就已经坐到了他身边，看着迷你版的巴希尔在椅子上不安分地一边摇晃一边对他之前的问题作出回复。

“ 我懂了，但在我们开始之前，能不能允许我先提出一个建议？”

巴希尔歪歪头，盖瑞克能看到他眼下不健康的青黑，原本该有的胡渣因为年龄倒退而消失了，但那头卷发还是像之前一样乱糟糟的，跟着人一起缩水了的制服也灰扑扑的。很显然在回程的飞艇上，医生并没有找到多少时间整理自己的仪容，回了DS9以后也完全忽略了这一方面。

“ 我建议谈话最好还是放在你休整之后比较好。”

“ 噢！”医生惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，像是完全没有料到盖瑞克会说出这样的话，“我……我……”

他垂下头，肩膀也一起垮下去：“我忘记了……”

医生的反应甚至比平时更活跃，也更诚实。虽然看到医生随着时间的推移变得更加内敛而沉稳的确是件好事，但盖瑞克不得不承认，这样直白的巴希尔也一样那么有趣。

“ 我猜也许是因为我……不太想回自己的舱房。”

“ 哦？”盖瑞克眨眨眼，静静等待医生自己给出剩下的补充信息，不过他能猜到医生大概是为什么不想回去。

“ 我现在要想整理房间的话，”巴希尔咬着下嘴唇。“有些太矮了。”

盖瑞克笑了，从位子上起身，扭头看着呆呆地望着他的巴希尔。

“ 既然如此，如果你允许的话，我很乐意提供帮助。”

“ 我希望它没有把库卡拉卡丢掉。”

“ 库卡拉卡是……？”

盖瑞克跟着医生进了他一直在无意识避免返回的舱房，房间内的情况与他几年前深夜来访时并没有太大的区别。真正让人觉得不适的那些小细节也许只有巴希尔本人才会记得，盖瑞克有些好笑地看着在房间里毫无头绪兜圈子的小医生。

“ 啊……抱歉，我还没有给你介绍过，库卡拉卡是我的好朋友，”巴希尔打开了他路过的第四个橱柜，这一次看样子他终于是找到了自己的目标，他由衷的笑声确保了盖瑞克能完美体会到他此刻的情绪。“盖瑞克，来见见，库卡拉卡！”

医生手里举着一只毛绒玩具，外形是他看到过的地球玩具熊，只不过这只小熊已经非常，非常旧了，小熊身上细小的缝补针脚足以让他认识到医生对这只小熊的珍视程度。要是放在平常情况下，盖瑞克非常怀疑医生会主动把库卡拉卡介绍给他，毕竟医生，就像他本人一样，从不提及过去的事。

“ 很高兴见到你，库卡拉卡。”

盖瑞克伸出两根手指，捏住小熊柔软的小手摆了摆。

医生笑着后退了一步，把库卡拉卡放在了沙发上，最后又轻轻揉了揉小熊的脑袋。

巴希尔又冲到了复制机旁，复制了一套尺寸和他身上差不多的星联制服，也许袖子和裤长会有尺寸差异，但这目前显然不是关注重点。

“ 盖瑞克，”忙碌的小医生终于想起他带来的帮手，毫不客气地开始给他的卡达西朋友安排任务。“请帮我把书架上的书全部都搬下来放到桌上，等我恢复正常以后我会再自己放回去的。”

“ 乐意效劳。”

巴希尔抱着刚复制出来的小号星联制服朝着浴室的方向走去，他回房后的第二目标显而易见：“一会见。”

卡达西裁缝料想医生洗澡的速度想必与他暴风吸入一般的吃饭效率如出一辙，也没多耽搁，直接走到书架前开始完成医生给他布置的极其简单的小任务。那个变形人当然动过书架上的书，他也许还动过房间里复制机的参数，也许还穿过医生的衣服（为了不在裤长上露马脚），检阅过终端上所有的信息，也许还作出了按照它判断来说足够符合行为标准的回复。总而言之，巴希尔要真正意义上地完成整理房间这一工作，显然还需要很久的努力。医生收藏的纸质书本不多，盖瑞克将其分成四摞叠放在茶几上，又打开了医生的数据棒收藏盒，稍作思考后，将收藏盒也放在了书本旁边，他并不能保证那个变形人没有调整过盒内收藏的摆放顺序。

走出浴室的医生盯着已经坐在沙发上拿着padd看起书来的盖瑞克，愣了那么两秒。卡达西人显得放松又惬意，面前甚至摆着一杯散发着热气的，也许是红叶茶？库卡拉卡坐在盖瑞克身边，沉默地等待着他的归来。他的两个朋友，坐在同一张沙发上。他眨眨眼，走到复制机旁给自己弄了一杯双份糖的塔克良茶，端着杯子朝沙发走去。

“ 你在看什么？”他放下茶杯，捞起库卡拉卡放在腿上。

“ 永恒的牺牲。”

“ 又来一遍？”

盖瑞克又露出了那种受到冒犯的表情，但显然他决定不跟十岁医生计较：“医生，经典是值得反复回味的。”

“ 对哦，同一段经历在同一本书里反复描述对我来说实在是有些过于经典了。”库卡拉卡贴在他身上，又软又绒，朱利安忍不住捏了捏小熊的肚子。

“ 我依旧觉得我能跟无法欣赏永恒的牺牲的人成为朋友是一件奇迹。”

朱利安笑了，没有回答，靠在沙发上的背开始向旁边滑，最后不受控制地贴到了盖瑞克身上。如果卡达西人对此有所不满，他显然没有表露出来。

他们习惯了谈话，尤其是在现在这个特殊的时候，不管是由谁起头都好，两人都不愿让这种有些尴尬的沉默持续太久。

“ 我很抱歉，医生。”

“ 抱歉什么？”

虽然朱利安很高兴盖瑞克愿意继续聊天，但这个突然的话题转换显然是有些过于突然，而且他能预见这谈话方向是朝着他不想谈的那个方向发展的。看来总归是避不过去的。他在内心叹了口气，把两条腿抬起来缩到了胸前，把自己变成了个裹住库卡拉卡的球状物。

“ 关于你的小意外。”盖瑞克没有看他，“我猜这可能是谭的手法，我很抱歉我没有发现他对那个设备动过这样的手脚。”

“ 你是说谭不想让我安全离开集中营？”朱利安皱起了眉头，“但这说不通，我帮他做过很多次缓解治疗和简单的诊断，我们不是敌对关系。”

“ 正因如此，谭不是一个……对自己的医生抱有极强信任感的人。”他没有提到上一个谭的私人医生有过什么样的经历。

“ 也许吧。”医生看起来并没有特别生气，也没有不满，“又也许，这只是个普通的愚蠢事故而已。”

“ 所以你不需要自责，你已经把我们全都完整地带出来了。”

“ 部分完整。”

“ 我要求你不要再继续纠结这个小事故。”

“ 遵命，医生。”

很庆幸他们终于算是结束了这个话题，但朱利安很清楚目前他不想提但是盖瑞克有极大可能性开始聊的话题非常多。

“ 所以你想聊聊过去这一个月吗？”

“ 我想关于过去这一个月我在集中营里就已经给你描述过了。”医生干巴巴地回复他，还是维持着之前那个尴尬的姿势，搂着小熊窝在他旁边，盖瑞克几乎怀疑他是要把那只可怜的毛绒小玩偶给揉碎了，“我离站去参加医学讲座，等我再睁开眼的时候就已经……”

“ 你很清楚我不是指的那个。”

医生的脸颊气得鼓了起来，仿佛什么奇怪的地球鱼类在进行示威。盖瑞克耐心地等着他给出答复，甚至还拿起桌上的红叶茶，优雅地啜了一口。

“ 那你应该也很清楚我不想聊这个。”

“ 那么我们还能聊什么呢？我怀疑你的卡达西文学进度……”

朱利安大声地叹气，突然开始在沙发上扭动，盖瑞克还没来得及去看医生到底在干什么，或是出言质疑，突然落在他身上的重量已经解释了一切。医生不再是一个缩紧的人形圆球，把脚搭在另一边的沙发扶手上，他就像一株突然舒展开枝叶的幼苗，只不过这枝叶伸得有点太远，直接向后倒去贴在了盖瑞克身上。

“ 我都已经说了我不想聊这个。”医生把脸埋在库卡拉卡的肚子上，说出口的话瓮声瓮气，听起来就像个真正的十岁小孩，“你和……那个东西吃了一个月的午饭但是却没发现他不是我。”

这太简单了，现在的他甚至不能好好地控制住那些直说出来会显得太冒进或是不礼貌的话。他毫不怀疑现在这个状态的医生在他的诱导下甚至可以将DS9医疗机密和盘托出。

“现在我就必须得给我自己辩护了，我亲爱的医生。”这样看不到对方脸的对话非常奇怪，比医生过于年轻的状态更让他难以适应，贴着他仿佛暖炉一样的小身体分去了他大部分的注意力，“你的仿冒者借着紧急医疗的情况成功地推掉了两次午饭，而最后一次则因为我要启程去追踪谭的信号而大大缩短了。”

“所以是两次，那你还是……”

“是的我还是没能注意到你是不是真的在摄入食物，但是你想听实话吗，医生？”

医生发出了一声怪笑，这时候他倒是听起来不那么像个小孩：“我很怀疑你真的能给出实话来。”

“你想知道为什么我没能发现他是个仿冒者，我不能给出确切的答案。”盖瑞克非常想抬起那条被巴希尔枕着的手臂，让他直接落在自己腿上，但他想这样的举动未免会显得过于亲密，“真相是，我们不如过去那样亲近了。”

巴希尔突然变得有些僵硬，盖瑞克不认为这是他的错觉。

“自从这场战争开始以来，自从我试图杀掉所有变形人以来，不要否认，我们的讨论再也没有以前那么热烈。你有你需要忙的事，我也有我需要思考的，我分心了。我想也许六个月对我们来说都是一段比较长的时间。”

他不确定是医生目前脆弱的状态同样也影响了他还是他身上名为谭的枷锁终于解开了，但目前他坦诚得令他自己都觉得难以置信。

“我不确定是你一直在介意我也差一点连你也一起杀掉的事实，还是你终于决定继续发展和我的友谊不是一件明智的事。”盖瑞克无视了巴希尔极小声的抗议（“不是的！“），“但我注意到我并不是唯一一个无法靠近你的人。”

“这是什么意思？”

他低下头，对上巴希尔的视线，医生看起来意外的……惊恐？这让他开始怀疑是不是还应该继续说下去。

“只是我个人的观察罢了，医生，你对每个人都抱着友善的态度，但也保持着相同的距离。”

“那又怎么样？”巴希尔皱着眉，“我只是保持……专业而已。”

“是的……这很正常，也许就是因为这种距离感才会让人很难发现你被掉包了吧。”

显然医生对于他没有继续追究他的社交策略松了口气，非常有趣，盖瑞克在自己心里的笔记本上又记了一笔。别的不说，他这些观察以及最后的结论虽然有少部分保留，但也已经是破纪录的坦率了。当然，后续当盖瑞克发现自己完全是误读了巴希尔为什么会显得那么害怕的原因时，那又是另一码事了。

“我想你说的很有道理。”

他听到巴希尔极力压抑最后还是没能憋住一个小小的哈欠。

盖瑞克向右看去，视线对上细软卷发的头顶，人类的小孩体温要比成年人更高，对他来说再欢迎不过的温度隔着几层布料传到他身上。室内的安静足以让他注意到医生的呼吸在逐渐变得平缓而规律，于是他试探性地叫了一声。

“ 医生？”

没有回应。

这样的局面让他不知该作何反应，也许他不该给医生那么高的评价。毕竟一个正常心智的星联军官不应该在他这样的卡达西前间谍面前毫无防备地入睡还把他当作方便的靠枕。人类的小孩都是这么说睡就睡的吗？这甚至比他翻过一页书还要快，而且这还是在很严肃的对话之间，卡达西裁缝呆若木鸡。

“朱利安？”

“嗯？”

好的，这绝对已经是半只脚踏入梦境的状态了。盖瑞克极缓慢地开始移动身体，缺少了支撑点的医生顺理成章地下滑，在彻底倒在他怀里之前被他接在了左手臂弯里。人类的十岁小孩体重对卡达西人来说轻若无物，他伸出右手从医生的腿间穿过去，非常轻松地便将对方打横抱了起来。就算是已经陷入昏睡状态，巴希尔倒是没忘了一直紧紧抓住他的小熊朋友。

他走进医生的卧室，用他最轻柔的动作将他的朋友放在了床上，又仔细地给他盖上被子。直到这时，盖瑞克才发现自己的嘴角一直带着微笑的弧度。

床上的小朋友突然惊醒了那么一下，但眼睛却始终闭着：“盖瑞克？”

“在。”

“谢谢你陪我。”

“不用客气。”

“还有……”小医生艰难地睁开他被睡魔粘住的眼睛，“请继续做我的朋友。”

盖瑞克微笑着。

“当然。”


End file.
